Exposure
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Janeway and Seven are in a secretive relationship which both women know needs to be brought into the light before someone finds out and causes massive drama aboard the ship. Naturally, nothing goes as planned, and the women find themselves dealing with the odd roller coaster of emotions with the crew while the ship tries to navigate through a dangerous part of space. Clearly J/7.
1. Shame

**A/N: Everything belongs to Paramount. I own nothing. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

"You are ashamed of me." Seven sat up in bed, not bothering to catch the covers as the slide down her chest to pool at her waist.

"Seven, that's not what I said at all." Kathryn carefully positioned herself so that she was facing the other woman while she held the covers close to her chest to cover herself as best she could with one hand while she gestured with the other. "I said I didn't think it would be a good idea to advertise that you and I are involved just yet."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and, despite being nude and hair in disarray, the motion gave no doubt she believed not a word being fed to her. "Because you don't want the crew to know that you have been sharing a bed with me."

"No," the older woman let out a heavy sigh as she ran her free hand over her face and then through her own mop of currently unruly auburn hair. "Because I'm not sure how the crew will react, and I think it's imperative that we introduce the idea of the two of us as being in a romantic relationship in a more," she searched for the words knowing that, if she misspoke now, it could mean the end of their relationship before it even fully began, "progressive way than it actually happened."

"More progressive?" Seven's tone was flat. "And how, exactly, do you perceive our relationship as having formed?"

Janeway chuckled in spite of herself. "Explosively." Letting her shoulders relax, she waved dismissively with her free hand, pushing aside whatever argument was forming on the pink lips of her counterpart. "Seven," her voice sounded bemused and slightly tired, "I would hope that you know by now how much I care for you if not by my words then by my actions. I've," a quick, disapproving frown pulled at the corners of her mouth, "well, I've put this crew at risk to save you far more times than I have for anyone else."

"That represented poor judgement on your behalf," the younger woman replied dryly. "The needs of the many should always…"

"Yes, out weight the needs of the few. Thank you, Ambassador Spock, I'm fully aware of the phrase and the meaning behind it, but sometimes the needs of the one are important to protect the needs of the many." Kathryn sighed again. "I need you, Seven."

"And the crew needs you," the blonde replied with a nod, seeming to put the pieces together. "If that is the case, then wouldn't they understand this new development? If you need me, as I do you, then would they not be happy that you and I are closer? Our new bond should reaffirm our connection and assure the crew that your needs are much more fully met."

Janeway snorted, "Yes, I'm sure that's part of what they'll think." Grunting, she let the covers drop and turned to push herself out of bed. "What I'm saying, Seven, is that it may take time for some members of the crew to adjust to this 'new bond,' and, as captain, I must be aware of everyone's disposition, especially in our current situation. I'm not ashamed of you," she said as she walked around the bed to offer her hand to help the other woman up, "I'm simply aware that jealousy can cause unnecessary drama, and I want to minimize that as much as possible, so," she pulled the younger woman toward the bathroom, "instead of dropping the bomb on the crew that we're now suddenly, and whether you want to believe it or not, it is sudden, in a relationship, we're going to have to court each other a bit in front of them first."

"You don't believe all the free time we're known to spend together isn't already enough 'courting'?" Seven followed, nonplused by being directed without explanation.

"No, it's not the same. We've always appeared on the outside to be in a mentor/mentee relationship. Some would even argue a mother/daughter relationship given our age difference." Kathryn winced at the thought but chose to brush it aside rather than dwell on it. "These things take time, and all I'm asking is that you be patient with me and the crew." She released Seven's hand to lean over and begin running water for a bath. "Can you do that for me, Nika?"

"Yes, Katie," Seven's eyes ran over the exposed body before her, hands flexing tensely at her sides. "I believe I can."

Kathryn turned her head to look back, giving her best smirk. "Good, now come join me?"

The blonde's lips twitched up. "Gladly."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be honest; these days it's really a challenge for me to find time to write. I'm writing this story for a friend, but, in truth, reviews keep me motivated. I know, it's a horrible thing to admit, but there it is. I really do appreciate feedback on the story, so your comments are very much welcomed and needed.**

 **Thank you for reading this.**


	2. Marauders

"Based upon Mr. Neelix's latest intelligence gathering during our supply mission at the Laturian base, we should believe the next area of space to be hostile to outsiders." Tuvok scrolled through the PADD in his hand as the other members of the command staff listened and took notes. "There are two main species of which we should remain vigilant to avoid, the Jacovians and Tulmun. These two species are engaged in a centuries' old war for dominance in this region, and they view outsiders as new recruits to bring into their fight."

"Recruits?" Paris narrowed an eye as he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Recruits would mean someone volunteered, and that doesn't sound like the case, Tuvok."

"Indeed, you are correct. I use the term loosely. They press captured vessels into service." The security officer set his PADD on the table before him and turned completely to Janeway. "Captain, I highly advise that we avoid this area of space and find an alternative route."

Slowly sipping her coffee, the captain glanced over the report, sighing as she lowered the PADD. "How much time would be added if we were to go around?"

"Approximately five months should we take a direct detour." Seven answered, picking her PADD to check through her notes. "However, we were able to procure more than one star chart for the region, and it appears the boundaries for that area of space change frequently. In order to avoid possible 'recruitment'," the blonde glanced at Tuvok, who responded with a raised eyebrow, "I suggest we take a less direct detour." Pushing a few buttons on her PADD, she sent her suggested path to the command staff's PADDs. "Based on the star charts and intel we've gathered, I've assessed this to be the safest path."

Chakotay grunted in frustration. "This will add another eight months onto our journey."

"A year added onto our trip just to avoid the British?" Janeway slowly shook her head as her lips pursed in thought.

Harry glanced around for clarification on the comment, but no one seemed ready to jump in and explain the reference. "Captain?"

"An old Earth history lesson, ensign." Taking another sip of coffee as she scrolled through the information again. "What would be our odds fighting against any ship that might try to capture us?"

Tuvok glanced to the first officer who returned his gaze with a nervous look. "Despite their many years of war, their weaponry is still far subpar to our own. In one-to-one combat, we would easily win. However, if there were more than four to five ships attacking at once, I believe Voyager would be at a disadvantage. As we do not know their tactical style, it is difficult for me to say more."

"But we're faster," Paris added in, wincing at the disapproving looks shot his direction. "Even if we can't fight them, I think I could out maneuver them, and I could hit the gas."

"Captain, we may be able to sustain high warp for a longer period of time than other ships, but that doesn't mean we have the resources to do so through all of this part of space." B'Lanna glared at her boyfriend. "We have enough resources to maintain a maximum warp of 7.8, without stopping, while we go through this region. However, it would deplete us by the time we reached the other side, and who knows what we'll find once we do. We have to keep in mind that our resources are limited, so, if we were to get into a fight with these aliens and had to 'hit the gas,' we might be 'running on fumes' before we made it to the border."

"So we won't speed." Janeway looked around the table. "I'm not willing to add a year onto this trip because two species can't play nice. We can out fight them, and Tom's right. We can out run them if need be. We'll be cautious." She looked to her XO. "Let's reevaluate our shift dynamics before we arrive at the borders and move crew members around as needed. B'Elanna, recheck your supplies and make a list. We've got one more Laturian base we can make a pit stop at before we push through. I want Voyager one hundred percent ready for this. Run any debilitating or potentially debilitating diagnostics now, complete all repairs now, gather all needed supplies, and get your people ready. We're about to become marauders."

Tom sighed as the command staff stood to acknowledge the captain's dismissal. Glancing at Kim and Torres, he shrugged. "Guess we better get our tricorne hats."

* * *

 **Exposition is a fun thing, isn't it?**


	3. Suspicion

"Seven, I'd like to talk to you about our course through Jacovian/Tulmun space." Janeway briskly entered Astrometrics and started working without preamble.

Seven smoothly adapted, pulling up the most up-to-date star chart of the region. "Currently, our projected path will take us through this portion of their space." A line appeared on the screen, cutting through the bottom area of the map. "I attempted to find the least volatile border to run our course along in the hopes of minimizing confrontation."

"From the sound of your voice, I take it there's no such thing as a 'least volatile border?" The captain heavily sighed, glancing down at the data PADD in her hand.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" The blonde turned from the console to face the other woman, pulling her hands behind her back as she regarded the petite brunette.

Janeway glanced up, shrugging. "Do what?"

"The tone, inflection, and over all delivery in which I present relevant information to you does not waiver nor change in any way, yet, when you make an inference based on contextual clues that something may not be going to plan, you inevitably say something such as 'from the sound of your voice' or 'I can tell from your expression' in order to introduce whatever it is you've deduced." Seven cocked her head to the side. "I'm simply wondering why you do this."

"Well, I," Janeway blinked. That was not a question she was expecting right now. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I did that, or, at least," she waved a hand dismissively, "not so often."

"It's a character trait you've possessed for as long as I've known you, and it's not limited to interactions with me. In fact, there are a few phrases you use quite often that I wonder why are a part of your personal vernacular."

Kathryn internally groaned. This was either going to become an interesting conversation on human behavioral traits or a couples' fight. She wasn't sure which way it was going, but she was mentally bracing for either. "Such as?"

The blonde considered her for a moment before answering. "Out think a Think Tank. Outsmart a smart bomb. Out Ferengi the Ferengi."

"How do you even know I said some of those? You weren't even here." Janeway held her hands up. "Never mind, Seven. Do you have a point to all of this?"

"No, I suppose not, Captain. It was simply something I was curious about."

As the younger woman began to turn back to her console, Kathryn caught her arm. "Nika, is it really? You don't normally bring things like this up without a reason. Be honest. What's bothering you?"

The withdrawn façade dropped as Seven relented, sighing as she answered honestly, "This course we're taking, even with the corrections I'm entering to avoid the worst of the conflict at the borders and the constant conflicts in the center of Jacovian/Tulmun space is dangerous."

The captain pulled her hand back and leaned against a nearby console. "You think I'm taking an unnecessary risk?"

"I think Voyager has been through much, and I would hate to think it has survived trials such as the Hirogen and the Borg only to be felled by a group of species locked in an unending conflict." Seven glanced away for a moment, breaking eye contact to interrupt the rising tension. "An additional year added to Voyager's journey seems a small price to pay to remain safe. As Tom often points out when he's talking about his cars, if you are stopped for speeding when you're trying to get somewhere quickly, it will take you twice as long to arrive as it would had you driven safely."

Kathryn tilted her head in thought. "How long have you and Tom been friends?"

Seven rolled her eyes. "Katie…"

"Okay," Janeway turned to fully face the screen still displaying Voyager's projected path. "Seven, I understand what you're saying, and I understand the risks, but, if we avoided every risk thrown our direction, we'd never make it home." She shifted to look at the other woman. "Besides, you know I'd never allow Voyager to be captured."

"That's also part of my fear," Seven replied resignedly. Reaching down to the console, she tapped in a few commands, and the course shifted slightly. "Let me show the course corrections we're already aware we'll need to make."

* * *

"So, what do you guys think?" Harry plopped down at the Mess Hall table already occupied by B'Elanna and Tom.

"Well, I think Neelix lied to us, and this thing he claims is meat is actually wood shavings of some kind," Paris replied as he let his fork unceremoniously drop onto said offensive meat substance.

The ensign ignored him. "I mean, it's risky going through Jacovian/Tulmun space, and I could tell no one was really happy about the idea."

"Yeah, but the alternative is a year longer in the Delta Quadrant." B'Elanna pushed the meat around in the gravy on her plate. "Between the two, I'm down for risking it."

"I don't know. I mean, it's not exactly reassuring when even Seven is suggesting an alternative route." Harry took a bite of gravy covered meat and shuddered. "This is disgusting. I've eaten gruel that tasted better than this."

"But gruel, young Harry, isn't as filling as wood shavings," Tom countered as he forked his meat again, holding it up for the table to see. "Just look at the high fiber content of this delectation food substance."

"I'm guessing today's menu choices aren't the best?" The captain caught them all by surprise, and she chuckled as they startled in unison.

"Ah, no, not really." Tom dropped his fork back onto his plate. "However, if you're interested in cheap, poorly made furniture, I believe we've found a substance that will work for it."

"Some species do, in fact, eat wood as their primary source of nutrition." Seven stepped up beside the captain stopping when their shoulders brushed. "I understand it can be filling."

Tom groaned. "Filling is great and all, Seven, but I would prefer for it to at least not taste like wood."

Harry stood to make room. "Would you two like to join us?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Kim, but Seven and I are taking our dinner to go," Janeway countered with a warm smile.

"Oh," the young man said as he quickly took his seat.

"The captain and I are going to discuss human vernacular dialects tonight," the blonde offered as she turned her head to meet the other woman's gaze. "I've very much been looking forward to it."

Janeway's smile turned into a smirk. "As am I," she replied with just the barest hint of huskiness to her tone. "We should be off." She chuckled, gesturing down at their plates. "Enjoy the wood."

"Yeah, thanks," Tom called out after them as they headed toward the line.

"You know," B'Elanna said, her eyes narrowing at the backs of the other two women, "something's off there."

Harry glanced back and watched for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she began, leaning in a bit so she could lower her voice, "they don't fight as much anymore. It's been about a month now, and there hasn't been one explosive argument, and, the other day, I caught the tail end of comm conversation Seven was having in Astrometrics with the captain. I'm pretty sure Seven called her Katie."

"What are you saying?" Kim shook his head and rolled his eyes. "That there's something else going on between them besides a student/teacher dynamic? You know, maybe Seven is just calming down now that she's adjusted to life aboard Voyager?"

"Or maybe," B'Elanna said in a conspiratorial tone, "Seven calmed down because she's finally getting laid on a regular basis."

Harry snorted. "Oh, come on!"

"Now that you mention it," Tom butted in, "over the past month, the Captain has been way less stressed than she has been since, well, since ever." He took in a deep breath and let in out quickly as he thought about it. "And, about two weeks ago, the captain asked me to help her replicate some roses. I asked her who they were for, and she said something, but I didn't catch it. When I asked, she said, 'They're for me,' but I'm pretty sure she said 'Nika' to begin with."

"Okay, so that would explain the roses in Cargo Bay 3 two weeks ago." Harry closed his eyes and slowly shook his head from side to side. "I went in there to grab a couple of things for Neelix to repair one of the burners, and Seven had two roses sitting on top of her console."

B'Elanna's eyes lit up. "Did you ask her who they were from?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "She said she thought they were pretty."

The engineer held a finger up. "But she didn't say who gave them to her or that she replicated them herself, did she?"

"You know," Kim replied uneasily, "maybe we shouldn't poke at this? I mean, if the captain and Seven are getting along better, we're all happier, right?"

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Well, not all of us."

B'Elanna nodded. "If the two of them really are involved, Chakotay is going to have a fit. It'll be a quiet, internal fit, but it will be a fit."

"See? Even more reason not to poke at this. If something's going on, I'm sure the captain and Seven will tell us eventually if they want us to know." Harry picked up a small bowl and sniffed it. "Is this supposed to be pudding or cheese?"

Tom shook his head in the negative. "Cheese pudding."

"I think I'm going to call it a night and just go to bed." Harry stood, picking up his plate with most of the food still uneaten. "Good night you two."

"G'night, Harry," Tom replied with smirk. "Sweet dreams of cheese pudding and wood chunk meat."

B'Elanna shook her head. "Good night, Harry. We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **I love writing Mess Hall scenes.**


	4. Memories

"When you said we were going to have a discussion of human vernacular dialects," Kathryn said with a smirk as she rolled over and stretched out across her bed, "this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"You would have preferred we sit passively and have an analytical conversation on the subject? As an explorer," Seven responded with a slight lilt of amused teasing in her voice, "I assumed you would enjoy a more hands on approach."

The older woman chuckled, shifting to more comfortably cuddle against the long, lithe frame of the young blonde. "I must admit that dirty talk doesn't have the same appeal when the physical elements are withdrawn from the scenario."

"Am I to assume that means you approved of me pinning you against the wall and explaining in great detail how I planned to bring you multiple orgasms?" Seven raised an eyebrow in mock challenge.

"Well," Kathryn faked a moment of consideration, "yes, I believe that is a safe assumption."

The Borg gave a satisfied nod. "Good."

"You know, I have to admit that you have a much broader base of knowledge in dirty…"

Janeway was cut off by the chirp of her comm badge and the baritone voice of her first officer. "Chakotay to Janeway."

The captain sighed. "I thought we'd have more time before he contacted me." With a grunt, she reached toward the floor to grab her discarded jacket and lightly tapped her badge. "Go ahead."

"Captain, if you're not busy, I thought we could start on the shift rosters."

His voice sounded a touch hopeful. She glanced back toward Seven who was intently watching her body language queues to determine how her own night would end.

Janeway's frown deepened. "You've already managed to create a mock up of potential shift rotations?" She hoped she sounded surprised and not irritated. At the moment, she wasn't sure she cared which direction her intonation went. Yes, she'd instructed the commander to work on the new shift rotations with her, and, yes, the sooner those were completed the better they'd be. However, the upcoming section of space was going to be trying, and all she wanted to do was spend some peaceful moments with Seven before they weren't able to do so for a while.

Catching the other woman's eye, she gave a shake of her head to stop her from leaving the bed. "I'm afraid I already have plans for tonight, Commander, but I'd like to work on it first thing tomorrow morning."

He paused a little too long before he responded with a hint of crestfallenness, "I understand, Captain. Have a good evening. Chakotay out."

"He still desires your company on an intimate level," Seven observed after a second of silence.

"He always did, and, for a time," Kathryn wistfully admitted while she resettled against the younger woman, "I wanted his company in the same way."

Seven tilted her head back to look down at the brunette. "New Earth?"

"Well, we were practically Adam and Eve there, but, honestly, it began before that." Janeway glanced toward the ceiling, letting her mind wander back to the first few years of Voyager's travels in the Delta Quadrant. "He's a handsome man, and a good man. Even from the beginning, there was something there. When our crews first joined together, he asked me about the likelihood of Voyager becoming a generational ship, and I said that people would eventual begin to pair off if we were out here for long enough." Her lips formed a weak smile. "He asked me if that included me."

Seven tilted her head in question. "It did not?"

"I felt very strongly at the time that, as captain, that was a luxury I couldn't have. Besides," Kathryn signed, rolling onto her back and pushing up to lean against the headboard, "I had Mark waiting for me. We were engaged, and I had no desire to cheat on him, even if it was with a dashing, intelligent, handsome rebel-come-hero like Chakotay."

Seven narrowed her eyes. "What changed?"

"You came along." Reaching out, Janeway pushed a few escaped strands of hair behind the other woman's ear. "He was so against the alliance with the Borg that he lost respect for me when I pushed through with it against his counsel on the matter, and, after I decided to keep you on board, what little faith he had in me as a person was gone, though he still followed my orders and enforced my command."

"That lack of trust has obviously passed." The blonde shifted settle against the headboard. "What brought that back?"

"Yes, it did, but it took a long time. You proving yourself and your loyalty to the crew helped immensely. However, even now he's not as apt to trust you as the rest of the crew. He has trouble believing your intentions are good even if the outcome isn't always the best, and that's one of the reasons I think he'll take the news of you and me in an intimate relationship poorly. I think," Kathryn tilted her head in consideration, "his trust in me as a person returned but his attraction to me never left, and the residual doubt and mistrust of you and that attraction will eventually cause waves."

The Borg seemed to think the notion over for a moment, flipping the new pieces of information around in her mind. "Are you still attracted to him?"

"On some level, yes," the older woman admitted as she reached out to take Seven's hand, "but it's for the memory of who we were before this journey began. Chakotay and I are very different people than we were when we were first dragged into the Delta Quadrant. I respect him, I trust him, and I do love him, but that love is familial. It's not romantic, at least not anymore."

Seven scowled. "Would it be emotionally insensitive of me to say I'm glad such is no longer the case?"

Kathryn laughed. "You're happy you no longer have any competition for my romantic affections? No, I think you're safe in saying you're happy about that, Nika."

Shifting to pull the smaller woman up, Seven laid a gentle but possessive kiss on Janeway's waiting lips. "Good."

* * *

"Computer," Chakotay set he PADD down on top of the pile already stacked on his desk. He had honestly thought Janeway would agree to start work tonight on the crew rosters, and now his plans were dashed. He'd gone as far as he could with everything until he had her approval, which meant he now had to find something else to occupy his night, "where is Lt. Torres?"

"Lt. Torres is in her quarters," came the pleasant but cool voice.

He glanced around his own quarters and frowned. He had already tried meditating, reading, working, and sleeping, but nothing was helping. He was agitated, and the worst part was he wasn't even sure why. With certainty, he could say the feeling starting bubbling up a couple of weeks ago, and it'd been getting steadily worse. At the moment, what he really need was a distraction until he could figure it out and, maybe, someone he trusted to talk to about it.

"Is she alone?"

"Affirmative."

Pushing up from his seat, he headed toward the door as he hit his comm badge one more time. "Chakotay to B'Elanna"


End file.
